Compositions containing sunscreens are highly popular. One problem with such sunscreen-containing compositions, however, is the provision of a high Sun Protection Factor (SPF) (e.g., more than 30), especially when the composition contains alcohol. Ethanol, the most commonly used alcohol in such compositions, stabilizes the ground state of the composition. This inhibits the delocalization of the electrons in the active sunscreen agent, thereby reducing the absorbance thereof to a lower wavelength (i.e., below the wavelength of ultra violet light), which accordingly reduces the SPF of the composition.
The organic active sunscreen agent octocrylene is commonly used in sunscreen compositions. However, a common drawback to alcoholic sunscreen sprays containing octocrylene is that a strong celery odor is given off. This odor cannot be masked by fragrances, which are generally not preferable regardless of their ability to mask odors.